Law enforcement in Bordoris
Law enforcement in Bordoris is nominally under the control of the Bordorian Service, the powerful and influential military of the nationalist Laltofian state of Bordoris, through the Military Order of Bordorian Law Enforcement. Beyond their regular duties, law enforcement agencies also play an important role in maintaining political order in Bordoris. History Components and interrelationships There are five main overarching law enforcement agencies in Bordoris: * The Judicial Corps '''is the highest ranking law enforcement agency that serves and answers solely to the Sacred Council, the most powerful body in the country. It can be considered a political police, responsible for internal security and auditing within the higher echelons of state authority. To do so, it is formally responsible for maintaining "the Laltofian moral order", a catch-all phrase that allows it to declare jurisdiction over any case. It also has a secondary role in enforcing Council and court decisions, specifically in running national prisons. * The '''Tree Guard '''is nominally subordinate to the Judicial Corps but has its own separate command structure and functions independently from the Corps. It is responsible for diplomatic protection services, counter-terrorism operations and environmental conservation work. Several independent media sources have also accused the Tree Guard of carrying out covert surveillance and assassination operations for the Bordorian government overseas, particularly against anti-nonhuman groups like the Human First. They also serve as the honor guard outside major government installations. * The '''Revolutionary Intelligence Corps '''is responsible for domestic intelligence. It also controls Bordoris' elite paramilitary units for riot control and incidents requiring Special Weapons and Tactics, although these usually operate under the authority of the Judicial Corps. * The '''Civic Security Services are charged with regular police work, including crime prevention and criminal investigation. It is the only agency that does not directly answer to the central government, instead being responsible to the government of their respective region. They also run prisons maintained by regional authorities. In terms of personnel number, this is by far the largest Bordorian agency. * The Transportation-Commercial Border Guard, or TransComm, are responsible for general traffic duties, guarding road and rail infrastructure, investigating crimes of a financial or economic nature, levying customs and duties, and protecting the border along with the Bordorian Service. Political and security analysts have noted that each Bordorian agency has wildly different and unconnected responsibilities, speculating that this serves as a check and balance for the Bordorian government as no agency is more powerful than another. Additionally, any potential coup against the current political regime cannot be carried out without the other agencies being notified. The system further forces each agency to cooperate with each other to achieve their aims and objectives, therefore preventing inter-service rivalry. Major Bordorian domestic operations will often be carried out by personnel drawn from outside the region to minimize targeted repercussions against the families of local personnel. It is a tactic used in Burezak Autonomous Region, where non-native personnel are often called in by local authorities to crush riots by the sizable non-Laltofian human minority who live there. Sapient rights controversies Both the Judicial Corps and the Revolutionary Intelligence Corps have been accused by sapient rights activists of being a secret political police that utilize repressive measures to maintain the current political order, charges that are strongly denied by the Bordorian government. Moreover, the Tree Guard has been suspected to carry out extrajudicial operations overseas to silence opposition to Bordoris and Laltofia. Role in the Legal System Category:Bordoris